The mystery pendant
by mr.anonimus
Summary: How can a normal turn to an adventure story? read to discover, i know, lame summary, never been good with those, sorry, but please, do enjoy the story!


**A/N: **Hah, a vocaloid adventure story, hehe, I'll try not to screw this up, hope you'll enjoy this, I know I will enjoy writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the vocaloid characters 'sigh' but anyways! All of the others belong either to me, or to my co-writer Bishi-lover.

**Chapter 1: Day of mishaps **

_Ring ring ring _

An arm in a pajama sleeve reached out from under the blankets in order to turn off the alarm clock.

_Ring ring ring _

The hand became more persistent about finding the alarm clock.

_Ring ring ring_

"Shut up you crappy alarm clock" shouted the enraged Rio, getting out of the blankets and slamming his fist at the alarm clock, making it stop it's ringing.

Rio was now slightly angry because he had a good dream, he moved his hand in his slightly long brown hair in a tired manner before looking at the hour.

Suddenly Rio realized he was going to be late for school.

"Oh crap crap crap!" said Rio, throwing the clock at the bed hastily, proceeding to change from night gown to everyday clothes.

As soon as he was in his daily clothing Rio ran to the kitchen, grabbing his food in one hand and his backpack in the other, shoving his sandwich into the backpack hurriedly and proceeding to run to his bicycles.

As he rode out of his house he starting paddling in a growing speed, but when he reached the gates of the high school the bell has already rang, making Rio hurry even more as he parked his bicycles.

Luckily enough for Rio he had just came a few moments before the teacher, and quickly took his seat next to Len Kagamine.

The classroom fell quiet when the history teacher, Mr. Loren entered the classroom, slamming his heavy textbook on his table.

"Good morning Len" said Rio silently, ignoring the presence of the threatening history teacher.

"So, I remember that you wanted to show me something" whispered Rio to his silent friend, still ignoring the teacher.

"I'll show you later" was Len's hasty short reply, still focusing on the board.

"Can't you at least give me a clue?"

"…"

"Anything?"

"…"

"Is it because that old geezer Lure-in?"

"I don't really think you should really talk like that" whispered Len warningly.

"Why? What will 'Mr. Lure-in' do?!" said Rio, now not cautious anymore.

"He'll put you in detention and its Alfred Loren sensei for you" said the teacher towering over the unsuspecting Rio.

By Loren's stare Rio understood that this rough teacher wasn't going to go easy on him.

"This time you won't be punished but let this serve as a warning" said Mr. Loren, going back to his spot next to the blackboard and started lecturing.

Rio felt very lucky as he quietly took out his stuff and started writing the (boring) things Mr. Loren dictated.

***

2-3 hours later.

***

Rio and his blond-haired friend sat around a table in the school library, when suddenly a loud voice was heard behind them.

"Hi Len! Guess who it is?" said a very familiar voice, as Len's eyes were covered with two hands from behind him.

Len just giggled and took those hands off his eyes, it was Rin behind him.

It was well known that Len and Rin were a couple, even though they were coincidently similar and even more coincidently had the same last name, it would only take a fool to not see that they were in love with each other.

"Guess what I got in a shuffle yesterday?" asked Rin with her cheerful tone, hiding her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" asked both Rio and Len forgetting about their former occupation.

"These!" said Rin, with a wide smile, pulling out four amusement park entrance tickets.

"Now the only thing we need is another someone to use the extra tickets" said Rin looking around the school library when a hand reached out from behind her and quickly snatched one of the tickets.

"Thank you so much" said an arrogant voice behind Rin.

The blue hair, the blue scarf to match it and the boastful smile, there was no mistaking it; it was Kaito, a reckless womanizer.

"I would stick with you guys some more, but I'll pass that pleasure, see ya!" said Kaito springing a kiss in the direction of Rin before running away.

"That bastard!" said Rin before sticking a tongue in the direction Kaito left to.

"Do you want to go with us?" asked Rin, finally paying attention to Rio.

***

After several hours and a long bus drive the trio had finally arrived at the amusement park area, where not too long after Rin left the others to enjoy more of the rides as Len and Rio sat in the eating area.

***

Rio and Len sat around of one of the more distant tables; they decided that they would meet there later on with Rin.

Suddenly Rio remembered that Len wanted to show him something earlier.

"So what is that thing you wanted to show me?" asked Rio, curious.

"Oh yeah, that thing" said Len taking a tiny leather bag out of his side pocket.

"That's a little something I've found laying around in the attic while I was looking for something else" said Len taking out a little red shiny pendant, closer examination would reveal that something is inscribed on the little thing.

"This is quite weird" said Rio "But it looks like no more then a nice decoration to me"

"I wonder what the thing that is inscribed here is" said Len bringing the pendant closer to his aquamarine eyes for a closer examination.

"Let me check this out" said Rio taking the Pendant, both of them haven't noticed either Rin that has just came back or the weird thing starting behind Len's chair.

"What is that?!" asked Rin quite shocked, there was a door several feet behind Len, and it surely wasn't there several moments ago.

Rin was about to walk to the door and knock on it when she was stopped by Len, who went instead.

The door didn't seem to be connected to anything at all, but for some reason when Len knocked a hollow and far-away knock sound was heard.

Nothing had happened.

Len turned around to face the two others just several moments before the door flung inwards releasing two arms hidden in extremely long purple sleeves.

The two sleeves got themselves wrapped around Len, one around Len's waist and the other one covered Len's mouth and neck, both of them pulling him towards the open door.

"Let go!" shouted Rin as she started pulling and hitting the tentacle like sleeves that kept on pulling Len, slowly but surely even though they were being constantly hit by Rin, and even though Len gripped the door's frame as hard as he could.

After hurriedly putting the pendant and the little bag in his pocket Rio ran to help Len and Rin.

A few moments later a mysterious cackle was heard from inside the mysterious door and Len was pulled inside, followed by Rin and Rio that were both sucked by some weird force as the door closed shut.

Anyone who would bother to look at that desolated part of the amusement park would have seen a dark brown wooden door puff into nothing.

***

Oooooh, how interesting, where will those three end up? Who knows! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter; and hopefully the next one will be out in several days.


End file.
